In recent years, in order to prevent crimes and entry of unknown persons in buildings, systems which provide security gates at entrances of the buildings, and make entry into elevator halls possible only by operation of predetermined validating means (for example, non-contact IC cards and living body personal identifications of fingerprints, irises and the like) come to be introduced. These systems are installed basically for enhancement of security of the buildings in many cases.
For such systems, several proposals are conventionally made. For example, there are the system which is constructed so that when a person who comes to the security gate is identified and determined as a resident, the gate is opened and at the same time, an elevator is called to the elevator hall on the entrance floor (for example, see Patent Document 1), the system in which an elevator hall operation panel on which a destination floor is registered is provided at the elevator hall on the entrance floor though not linked to the security gate, and when this is operated, a car which responds to this is displayed beside the destination button of the corresponding floor (for example, see Patent Document 2), the system which registers a landing call of the entrance floor when a person identification device at the entrance floor which grants entry admission identifies a person, and registers a destination call in the car on which riding is detected at the entrance floor (for example, see Patent Document 3), and the like.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-75361
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-272850
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-51342